Team Bucciarati
Heavy spoilers (Part V) follow! Buccellati's Gang comprises an assassination squad formerly belonging to Passione. They are the primary allies to protagonist Giorno Giovanna in Vento Aureo. Its members, led by Bruno Buccellati, defected after an attempt by the Boss to manipulate them into giving him his daughter, Trish, in order to kill her. Members History Bruno Buccellati joined Passione in 1990, and formed his team over the years. At two points in the past, Bruno recruited Leone Abbacchio, who was at the time a destitute policeman, and Pannacotta Fugo, who was thrown out of university. Pannaccota Fugo would then meet a hapless Narancia Ghirga, and introduced him to Bruno. While Bruno was against him joining Passione, Narancia met Polpo on his own accord and entered the gang. In 2000, Bruno heard of a certain Guido Mista who was involved in a shootout. Sensing potential in the teenager and knowing that the righteous Mista couldn't survive in prison, he pulled some strings and have him recruited in the gang. Sleeping Slaves In March 29, 2001, Bruno's Gang's fate was sealed. A florist asked Bruno to investigate the murder of his daughter. Bruno gave the investigation to Mista. Mista then encountered the sculptor Scolippi and his Stand Rolling Stones which predicted Bruno's death. Mista managed to break the stone but unbeknownst to the Gang, it predicted the death of Bruno, Narancia and Abbacchio. At the same time, Bruno was tasked to find whoever killed Leaky-eye Luca. Vento Aureo Bruno Buccellati would meet Giorno Giovanna, the responsible for Luca's death. A fight ensued, but Giorno made a deal with Bruno, who was against the gang selling drugs in the streets. Bruno agreed to let Giorno infiltrate Passione but would not actively help him. Giorno Giovanna was then admitted in the gang, and killed Buccellati's direct superior Polpo. Giorno was now part of Bruno's team and a place for lieutnant was available. Buccellati's gang headed to Capri in order to seize a treasure Polpo hid, defeating rival gang members Mario Zucchero and Sale on the way, and successfully gave several billions' worth of jewel to the lieutnant Pericolo. Bruno was promoted to the rank of lieutnant, but Pericolo immediately gave him the Boss' first assignment. Buccellati's Gang was assigned to Trish Una's protection as she was the Boss' daughter, and they hid in the countryside for several days. However Formaggio of La Squadra di Esecuzione, a team of assassins gone rogue, tracked Narancia and a violent fight ensued. While Formaggio was killed, the collateral damage would attract the other assassins and the Boss assigned Bruno another task. Buccellati's Gang was to retrieve an item in Pompeii. Giorno, Fugo and Abbacchio were sent, and retrieved a key while killing Illuso. The gang then headed to Naple's trainstation to take a train toward Florence. A turtle named Coco Jumbo was given to the gang so that its Stand Mr.President would hide them. However the duo Prosciutto and Pesci managed to find them, and though both were killed by Bruno, they managed to stop the train and inform the assassin Melone of their whereabouts. Buccellati's Gang hitched a ride for a time until Mista knocked the driver out, forcing them to stop in a parking. Giorno suggested that they steal a car, and in order to confuse the assassins, transformed several cars into frogs to make it look like several cars were stolen. At the same time the gang was hijacking a car, Melone's Stand Baby Face almost managed to kidnap Trish, but Giorno managed to defeat the Stand and remotely killed Melone with a venomous snake. The gang was now free to roam. The Boss then asked Abbacchio to rewind events inside the turtle, reenacting Pericolo's last instruction to retrieve a disk in Venice's train station. While Buccellati's gang would go to the city with a boat, Giorno and Mista were sent to retrieve the disk, and defeated together the assassin Ghiaccio. The disk contained the Boss' ladt instruction to the gang: head to the San Giorgio Maggiore island and have one person deliver Trish to the top of the basilisk. Bruno accompanied Trish, but the Boss tried to kill her, an action which outraged Bruno. He rebelled openly and fought the Boss, however King Crimson's time erasure was an invincible power and Bruno barely escaped, dying but revived somehow by Giorno. Bruno then announced his rebellion to his subordinates, and though all were terrified, they joined Bruno in his rebellion save Pannacotta Fugo. Still in Venice, Trish advised the gang to head to the island of Sardinia, where her mother encountered the Boss. They were then attacked by Squalo and Tizziano, however Narancia defeated both Stand users. The group stole a jet and headed to Sardinia, but they were attacked by Carne's Stand Notorious B.I.G.. It proved invincible but the gang was saved by Trish who awakened her own Stand Spice Girl, and they reached Sardinia safely. The Gang investigated La Costa Smeralda, were the Boss took a photo of Trish's mother, and Abbacchio's Moody Blues rewinded time to discover the Boss' face. However the event's age meant that it would take time to reach it. Bruno and Narancia were lured away by an attack, while Giorno and Mista looked over Trish. It left the Boss free to kill Abbacchio. Fortunately, his death was not in vain as the gang uncovered a negative of the Boss' face and handprints. While their search for any data concerning him was fruitless, it caught the attention of a third party which revealed the Boss' name: Diavolo, and proposed to meet in Rome so they would be given an Arrow able to unlock a power greater than that of King Crimson. The group accepted and headed to Rome, followed by Diavolo. As they reached the coast, Buccellati's gang confronted Cioccolata and Secco, two Stand users who proved more than a match for them. In Rome, the group had to split up, Giorno and Mista defeating Cioccolata, and Bruno Secco. Bruno fatefully met Doppio, Diavolo's split personality and was tricked into believing it was Trish, since as an undead, he could view souls only. Diavolo would then confront the gang's ally, revealed to be Jean Pierre Polnareff, and although Polnareff was killed, his Stand Chariot Requiem put everyone to sleep in Rome. The gang awakened, realizing that their souls were switched. Initially believing that Diavolo was in Bruno's body, they instead killed Doppio, and Diavolo killed Narancia without anyone knowing how. The gang then followed Chariot Requiem into the streets of Rome to find a way to retrieve the Arrow from him, accompanied by Polnareff who was now in Coco Jumbo's body. Giorno realized that Diavolo was possessing one of them, but Diavolo hijacked Mista's body, having managed to find Chariot Requiem's weakness, and almost managed to take the Arrow. However Bruno sacrificed himself and finished Chariot Requiem, forcing everyone's soul back in their bodies. Giorno then seized the Arrow, and used it to unlock Gold Experience Requiem. It proved greater than King Crimson, and Diavolo was killed. Giorno Giovanna, Guido Mista were the only survivord and would become Passione's next leaders. Site Navigation Category:Gangs in Vento Aureo Category:Main Allies Category:Deceased Characters from Vento Aureo Category:Living Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Passione Category:Characters of Unknown Fate Category:Main Protagonists Category:Vento Aureo Characters Category:Buccellati's Gang Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Antagonist